


Have a Toasty Christmas

by panlover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas fic, HAPPY CHRISTMA, HAPPY DECEMBER, LLOLOLOLOL, M/M, Steve's Pov, i'm not high i promise, im going to bed now bye ho ho hoes, s, the first one i hOPE, you're welcome mothafuckas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlover/pseuds/panlover
Summary: Steve buys Billy a Christmas gift.Neither boy was prepared for Billy's gut reaction.





	Have a Toasty Christmas

I, Steve Harrington, stared at my #1 boyfriend. He’s my #1 boyfriend because he’s not only my only boyfriend, but also because he’s my  _ best _ only boyfriend. Anyway, off topic...I stared at him because he is just too pretty, you know? But not Nancy pretty, and definitely not Jonathan pretty… He has his own pretty. He just owns it. Don’t tell him I said that.

So I stared at him because he was just fucking amazing to look at but also because I was waiting for him to react to my (totally awesome) Christmas present. A toaster. Because he loves bread, so I did the math and figured he’d love  _ toasted _ bread. I’m a genius. I know. Thank you…

So Billy, my boyfriend. Did I mention his name? Oh, he’s Billy Hargrove. Born and raised in some fancy town in California. I can’t remember the name. It’s something Spanish. So Billy stared at me all grumpy and shit and I was all, “What, babe? Don’t you love it?”

“It’s a toaster.”

“Yeah...you love bread so...you love toast. This makes toast.”

Billy stared at me before licking his lips and smirking. I knew he was going to do something  _ really _ sexy. Toasters must turn him on.

But wait! That was when Billy threw up his hands with the toaster in it and smashed it onto my head!!!!

And that was when I died.

I, Steve Harrington, am a ghost.

Boo.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't yell at me, I'm an innocent child. Thank you, good day. Goodnight. Sweet dreams.


End file.
